I m with you
by Rock and Roll of Death
Summary: kid y maka estaban en una misión cuando una bruja los manda a otra dimensión. Ambos pierden al memoria y juntos la quieren recuperar. KidxMaka, SoulxMaka. reviews! (RESUCITÉ!)
1. Del otro lado de la puerta

Se escucho una gran explosión y una nube de humo cubrió el lugar. Todos estaban alerta mientras escucharon unos pasos acercarse al lugar donde se encontraban, uno de ellos comenzó a disparar a pesar de no poder ver nada y recibió un buen golpe en la mandíbula.

"estas bien kid?" - pregunto su arma liz desde su mano derecha.

"si, estoy bien. Esta bruja me esta irritando" - dijo sobándose la cara.

El humo comenzó a disiparse y se pudo ver a una bruja de cabello morado quien murmuro casas incomprensibles y una puerta gigantesca apareció, esta se abrió y de ahí salieron dos gusanos casi del mismo porte que la puerta y unos insectos que volaba un poco mas pequeños.

"no de nuevo" - dijo agotada maka mientras corrió hacia uno de los gusanos cortando lo que creía que era la cabeza - "llevamos como 3 horas luchando con esa bruja y lo único que hace es abrir esos portales y traer esos insectos gigantes! no me gustan los insectos! u.u"

"tranquila maka...ya pronto la acabaremos" - trato de tranquilizarla su novio soul - "kid! recuerda que tienes que atacar a esos que tienen alas antes de que toquen el suelo!"

"lo se, lo se!" - dijo gruñendo kid y comenzó a disparar a los insectos que tenían alas ya que estos cuando tocaban el suelo explotaban ocacionando grandes problemas. kid , al ser el único quien podía atacar a distancia, se encargo de eliminarlos, cada ves que disparaba a uno daban una gran explosión ademas de botar un asqueroso liquido verde el cual cayo directamente a su zapato derecho - "la simetría de mi zapato!" - grito eufórico, casi llorando, limpiado su zapato mientras se olvidaba de su trabajo. Un insecto comenzó a decender rapidamente hasta donde se encontraba kid pero B*S lo agarro de su camisa y esquivaron el ataque y la explosion.

"EL GRAN ORE-SAMA TE A SALVADO! JAJAJAJAJJA" - dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras lo dejo caer en el suelo.

"gracias...B*S ¬¬"

B*S salto sobre el último gusano y lo despedazo con la espada endemoniada mientras gritaba lo grandioso que era. Cuando creyeron haber destruido al último insecto otra puerta apareció la cual se abrió de par en par pero ningún insecto salio de esta. Muchas luces se veían al interior de esa puerta, pero lo único que logro salir fue un sonido chirriante, muy molesto y agudo el cual logro que todas al armas se volvieran humanos en un instante. La puerta se cerro y la bruja entre risas endemoniadas se acerco donde liz y patty y de un golpe las mando unos varios metros mas lejos que su técnico. kid furioso comenzó a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo contra la bruja la cual era muy rápida y de vez en cuando sacaba su cuchillo tratando de atravesar lo. Mientras tanto soul y tsubaki trataban de volver a convertirse en armas pero no podían, algo lo impedia.

"creo que ese ruido afecto sus almas, tendrán que calmar el sonido de sus almas para po..." - pero maka fue interrumpida cuando kid cayo a sus pies herido - "kid!" - dijo tratando de levantar a su amigo pero recibio un golpe en el rostro.

Soul trato de ayudar a maka mientras B*S atacaba sin piedad a la bruja, logrando darle varios golpes hasta que esta saco una aguja y se la enterró en el cuello, a pesar que B*S no había sentido ningún dolor, a los pocos segundo cayo al suelo inconsciente por el potente somnifero que se encontraba en la aguja. tsubaki tomó a B*S y mientras trataba de despertarlo soul salio a enfrentar a la bruja dando golpes a ciegas, él nunca había sido bueno para pelear solo, sin la ayuda de maka, lo que lo molestaba mucho. La bruja con cara de aburrida solo le basto agarrarlo por el cuello y azotarlo contra el suelo, no quería perder el tiempo con él, lo que ella quería era hacer desaparecer a su técnico. Maka era muy peligrosa por su gran percepción de almas, lo que le provocaba muchos problemas en sus planes. Se acerco hasta donde estaba maka y la tomo por el cuello murmurado un hechizo, una gran puerta apareció detrás de la espalda de maka, la puerta se abrió y maka luchaba inútilmente para salir de las manos de la bruja. kid trato de detener a la bruja pero ya era demasiado tarde, la bruja lanzo a maka dentro de la puerta.

"maldita!" - grito enojado lanzando golpes.

"m...matare a dos pájaros de un tiro...tu también me eres molesto...shinigami" - dijo golpeando en el pecho de kid haciendo que este cayera dentro de la puerta.

Lo único que escucho maka antes de ver como la puerta se cerraba fue el grito de su novio gritando su nombre, se preocupo por el pero tenia que ver como salir de ahí primero. Ambos, kid y maka, caían por un agujero sin fin el cual a los lados lo único que se veía eran colores intensos los cuales molestaba el solo verlos. kid estiro su mano para tratar de estrecharla con la de maka y esta trato de hacer lo mismo, por alguna razón ambos tuvieron la necesidad de esta juntos pasara lo que pasara pero todo se volvió blanco, una luz los envolvió y al abrir los ojos ninguno recordó nada, ni si quiera recordaron que no habían logrado tomarse de las manos.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**¿qué les pareció? por favor me gustaría muchos reviews! xd**

** Rock and Roll of Death**


	2. Death the kid

"_**otra vez ese sueño…" **_se dijo a si mismo kid levantándose de su cómoda cama. Todas las noches el adolecente soñaba que se caía por un agujero lleno de colores y por alguna razón mientras caía sentía que no estaba solo, lo cual lo hacía sentir incomodo, una gran preocupación se le venía encima y hacia que su corazón latiera a mil, sentía que algo le faltaba como si fuera responsable de algo _**"ya tranquilo kid…fue solo un sueño, solo un sueño"**_ y con esto se fue a duchar. Después de ponerse su uniforme bajo a la cocina a tomar desayuno que, como todas las mañanas, su padre preparo.

"buenos días!" – dijo con gran humor un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos color miel, padre e hijo eran tan parecidos como dos gotas de agua, la única diferencia era que el hijo tenía tres líneas blancas en su cabello – "tu pelo a rayas se ve muy bien, como siempre jojo"

"padre, sabes que no me gusta que digas eso" – dijo haciendo un mueca mientras tomaba un poco de leche, por alguna razón siempre le molesto que su padre le dijera eso, aunque nunca supo muy bien porque.

"no te preocupes hijo…como el científico que soy descubriré el porqué naciste con esas líneas" – dijo afirmando los hombros de su hijo con lagrimas en sus ojos como si fuera un tema de vida o muerte.

"ya…no están grave, hablas como si tuviera alguna enfermedad o como si tuviera una deformación genética ¬¬"

"espero que no hijo jojojo" – después de decir esto comenzó a revolverle el cabello a kid con sus manos dejándolo todo despeinado – "es broma, es broma, tampoco creo que sea nada grave, aun que sí creo que eres deforme" – dijo volviendo a revolver el cabello de su hijo y riéndose con más ganas que antes.

"si yo soy deforme tu también lo eres, todos dicen que nos parecemos mucho"

"pues entonces somos unos deformes muy guapos" – ambos se rieron como nunca, siempre disfrutaban los momentos que podían estar juntos, aunque fueran pocos. Su padre tenía mucho trabajo por lo que no siempre estaba en casa.

"hablando en serio" – dijo kid peinándose – "estás seguro que mamá no tenía estas líneas? Pudo haber sido algo genético" – según su padre, la mamá de kid murió al tenerlo a él, por eso kid nunca pudo conocerla.

"estoy seguro…"

"pero…"

"haber quien se acostó con ella tú o yo?"

"PORQUE TENIAS QUE DECIR ESO?" – dijo totalmente rojo kid – "pudiste haber dicho cualquier otra cosa menos eso!"

"jajaja ya estás en edad para estas cosas no te debes avergonzar jajaja" – volvió a reírse su padre hasta que miró su reloj y recordó que tenía que apurarse para ir al trabajo – "rayos, voy a llegar tarde al laboratorio, suerte en la escuela kid" – dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

"adiós" – dijo pero su padre ya había cerrado la puerta, otra vez se fue apurado, y tal vez no iba a volver en dos o tres días. Su padre era un exitoso científico el cual ganaba mucho dinero por lo que tenían una enorme casa y kid iba a la más prestigiosa escuela de Londres. Lo único que le molestaba a kid de su padre era que este estaba obsesionado con sus investigaciones haciendo que trabajara día tras día sin dormir ni descansar, sin poder compartir con su hijo.

Cuando llegó a la escuela y entro a su salón fue recibido por la mayoría de sus compañeros, sobre todo mujeres. Desde pequeño siempre fue popular, ya que tenía una gran fortuna y su padre era famoso en todo el mundo por crear varias curas contra enfermedades de las cuales se pensaba que no había salvación; pero kid odiaba eso, desde pequeño aprendió a no confiar en las personas, entendió que ninguna de esas personas que lo estaban saludando eran sus amigos, todos eran unos interesados a los cuales lo único que les importaba era el dinero.

"kid-sama vas hacer la fiesta este viernes?" – dijo una chica de cabello rubio afirmándole el brazo.

"eh…si, la fiesta va a ser este viernes, te he dicho que no me gusta que me tomes del brazo Rosalie, y no me digas así tampoco!" – dijo enojado kid soltándose de la rubia de un tirón. No era como si él no supiera que muchas chicas estaban interesadas en él, y no solo por su dinero, también por su físico. Aun que claro, a kid lo que le molestaba de ellas era que fuera importante el dinero en sus vidas, por esto mismo kid nunca le ha gustado una chica de su escuela, aunque no las ha conocido a todas por ser su escuela muy grande.

Después de clases salió del salón acompañado de algunos compañeros, a veces le gustaba compartir tiempo con algunos de ellos, tampoco es que le guste la soledad máxima. Mientras se reían por los pasillos de la escuela una chica no muy alta con el cabello tomado por dos coletas y en sus brazos llevaba un pesado libro cruzo en dirección contraria. Kid quedo estático y se quedo mirándola a lo lejos hasta que otras dos chicas la agarraron por el brazo y ella, con una cara nerviosa, se perdió de vista. No tenía idea de quién era y no sabía porque le daba una especie de melancolía, como si alguna vez la hubiera visto pero no la recuerda. Se quedo quieto mirando por donde se fue por varios minutos tratando de pensar de quien podría ser, pero no lo recordó.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**hola! ya sé... me demore un montón en subir el capitulo pero ojala les haya gustado. el próximo capitulo tratará de la vida según maka no se lo pierdan! xd**

**Rock and Roll of Death **


	3. Maka Albarn y la fiesta

**PERDÓNEMEEEEE lose... me he demorado mucho en subir este capitulo, pero estaba muy emocionada escribiendo mi otro fic :) espero que lo pueda compensar con este capitulo.**

** para Kasumi McCormick Lawliet (y para aquellos que igual tenían dudas): kid realmente cree que el científico es su padre, mira lo voy a explicar bien porque me acabo de dar cuenta que es un poco complicado esto que cree XD ok, kid y maka al viajar a la otra dimensión se les borro la memoria, creando una nueva (por así decirlo) haciendo que las personas que existían en aquella dimensión se adaptaran a la llegada de ambos (osea al final a todos les "cambio" la memoria, ejemplo: kid cree que ha estado toda su vida con sus compañeros de Londres como sus compañeros creen que han estado toda su vida con kid)  
>Espero que con esto haya quedado todo claro, sino pueden seguir preguntando y yo con gusto les respondere! :D<strong>

**ahora solo me queda decir...¡que disfruten del capitulo! **

* * *

><p>"<strong>otra vez ese sueño…" <strong>– se dijo a si misma maka mientras se sentaba en su cama. Todas las noches soñaba que caía por un agujero lleno de colores pero por alguna razón no tenía miedo, sabía que no estaba sola, el solo mirar esos enormes ojos dorados la hacía sentir protegida. Se levanto en dirección al baño y trato de despertar tomando una ducha.

Maka bajo tranquila y mas despierta a prepararse su desayuno como todas las mañanas y se sentó en el sillón a comer. Maka no tenia mucho dinero, de hecho vivia sola en un pequeño departamento. Ahora se preguntaran ¿por qué? bueno, porque ella lo decidio así. Sus padres al divorciarse le dieron la opción de elegir con quien quedarse, decidio no quedarse con su madre ni por nada en el mundo ya que sentia mucho rencor hacia ella por haber engañado un monton de veces a su padre con otros hombres, por lo que su madre no era una opción. y su padre habia decidido viajar por el mundo, él le habia pedido quelo acompañara pero maka habia decidido no hacerlo ya que sentía que tenía que quedarse en Londres hasta que descubriera quien era el portador de aquellos dorados ojos que aparecia siempre en sus sueños, que con el tiempo descubrio que habia un chico un año mayor que ella en su escuela con aquellos ojos. Maka averiguo que aquel chico se llamaba Death the kid, el chico más popular de su escuela. Ella muchas veces lo habia observado de lejos como si así pudiera saber más sobre él, pero lo que más le intrigaba era que sentía que lo conocía, que lo habia visto a parte de sus sueños. Pero maka siempre tenía cuidado de que kid no la viera, aun ella no queria que él supiera de su existencia.

En fin, luego de desayunar fue a su escuela como siempre, a pesar de no tener mucho dinero maka podia estudiar en esa prestigiosa escuela ya que al ser tan inteligente se habia ganado una beca para poder estudiar gratuitamente ahí. Pero apesar de esos grandes meritos maka no era muy bien tratado por sus compañeros, por la escuela en general. La llamaban la "cerebrito" a todas horas y en clases le tiraban papeles mientras el profesor no miraba. Ademas era rechazada por no ser adinerada como ellos, que era lo que más le importaba a los alumnos de la escuela, ser ricos y populares. Maka siempre penso que todos ellos eran unos grandisimos estupidos en su manera de pensar **_"tranquila...ellos no saben lo que hacen...son estupidos nada más...algun día yo sere su jefa...y tendran que trabajar para mi...si...no saben lo que_ hacen"** pensaba cada vez que la molestaban y le tiraban cosas. Una de las razones por las que no se acercaba a kid era porque temia a que él fuera como los demas, igual de estupido de pensar que el dinero era lo mas importante. Temia porque aun no entendia muy bien porque soñaba con él, una vez llego a la conclusión de que talvez era el su principe azul pero la descarto facilmente cuando vio a Rosaline con el agarrada del brazo como siempre. Rosalie, una chica de lindas faccíones, cabello rubio como el sol **_"y la más estupida de todos...solo piensa en si misma y le encanta molestarme..."_**maka no entendia porque kid estaba con alguien así, aunque cada vez que los veía juntos notaba que este siempre estaba serio con un rostro frio.

Cuando terminaron las clases maka salio rapido de la escuela, a ella no le gustaba toparse con aquellos que diariamente la molestaban, sobretodo rosalie. Pero al salir recordo que habia dejado la tarea en su banco, quizo matarse por un segundo. Decidio caminar deprisa en dirección contraria a los alumnos que salian de la escuela aun con los libros en su mano. Cuando de pronto vio que a lo lejos venia kid, no supo que hacer mas que agachar su cabeza y caminar aun más rápido que antes **_"quisas asi no me note...¿en que estoy pensando? como si el fuera a darse cuenta que existo"_**penso hasta que sintio que alguien la agarraba por el brazo. Ella miro nerviosa al darse cuenta que se trataba de Rosalie y de su amiga Ashley, una chica igual de molesta que rosalie pero quizas más tonta que ella y con el cabello negro.

"hola cerebrito! a donde ibas?" - pregunto inocente rosalie aun caminando agarrada a su brazo.

"si! adonde ibas?" - la imito ashley.

"e-eso n-no les i-impo-porta!" - trato de defenderse maka.

"vaya que ruda..." - dijo haciendo un falso puchero rosalie - "y nosotras que te veniamos hacer una invitación" - maka la miro confusa y con desconfianza.

"mañana habra una fiesta en la casa de kid-sama, es de disfraces, la mayoria estan invitados" - dijo ashley.

"y p-porque estoy yo invitada?" - pregunto nerviosa maka.

"porque queremos darte una oportunidad...la mayoria de nosotros ira a la universidad el proximo año...asi que quisimos invitar a tu curso ya que tomaran el nuestro el proximo año...no te sientas tan especial de ser la única invitada..." - comento rosalie.

"y porque ustedes dos vienen a contarme a mi personalmente?" - dijo desconfiando de ellas maka.

"porque nos hemos potado muy mal contigo...y como dije antes...queremos darte una oportunidad invitandote a esta fiesta de disfraces"

"aqui esta la dirección!" - dijo con animo ashley, maka tomo el papel y leyo aquella dirección aun desconfiando un poco pero vio a rosalie y a ashley muy contentas por lo que penso que quisas realmente ellas querian disculparse con ella, ademas podria ser una oportunidad de conocer mas de cerca a kid.

"e-esta bien...i-ire"

"oh! muy bien! no olvides llevar un gran disfraz!" - dijo rosalie alejndose de ella.

"si! un gran disfraz!" - la volvio a imitar ashley y maka pudo escuchar como rosalie le gritaba a ashley que dejara de imitarla y luego sonrio, esta iba ser la primera fiesta de maka.

Al llegar a su casa comenzo a buscar cosas para poder confeccionar un "gran disfraz" recortando cortinas y viejas telas, al final logro crear un bello vestido de la época colonial, una dama antigua. Maka realmente encontro que habia hecho un buen trabajo y luego de haber trabajado mucho decidio descansar. Al dia siguiente , despues de la escuela, llego rapidamente a su casa y se probo nuevamente su traje **_"realmente me veo bien"_**se dijo con una sonrisa y luego se hizo un tomate en la cabeza y se maquillo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maka quedo estática mirando la gran casa que tenia enfrente, miro mil veces el papel para ver si la dirección estaba correcta, y en efecto si lo era, solo tenia que escuchar la fuerte música que salia de la casa. Nerviosa, toco el timbre y espero un rato hasta que le abrieron la puerta y solo una cosa se le vino a la mente **_"no debí haber venido!_**. Quien le había abierto era la amiga de Rosalie, quien le había informado sobre la fiesta de disfraces, de la cual se dio cuenta que era una cruel broma.

"realmente creíste que era una fiesta de disfraces jajajjaj" - se burlo ashley quien estaba con un vestido negro escotado, maka lo encontró demasiado provocador **_"pero por lo menos no era un vestido de la época de la colonia!" _**pensó mientras trato de irse pero la chica la agarro por el brazo - "espera un segundo! ni si quiera has probado el ponche!" - dijo entre risas tirando de su brazo obligando a que entrara, maka no había alcanzado ni a defenderse.

Cuando entraron al salón, los que estaba bailando se quedaron mirando a maka mientras se reían y comentaban con las otras personas. Maka jamas se había sentido tan avergonzada, la estaban humillando cruelmente y ya estaba cansada de eso. Por si fuera poco vio como kid apareció repentinamente entre la multitud y se la quedo mirando fijamente**_. _**Esto había sido demasiado, no quería que él la viera y menos haciendo el ridículo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de escuchar tantas risas en contra de ella. Sintió que iba explotar en cual quier segundo y cuando dio medio vuelta volvió a sentir que alguien le agarraba el brazo, decidida esta vez a gritarle a quien se se dio vuelta bruscamente y se encontró con unos tiernos y cogedores ojos dorados. Se quedo estática mirando a kid, mientras que él, con una sonrisa, tomo su mano lentamente y la levanto.

"¿cual es tu nombre?" - pregunto aun sonriendo, ella quedo sorprendida al igual que el resto pero solo bajo la cabeza escondiendo su verguenza **_"ahora no solo me vio haciendo el ridículo, ahora quiere saber mi nombre...estoy perdida" _**pensó pero ya nada más podia hacer.

"m-maka Albarn" - dijo nerviosa aun con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"maka ¿eh? mi nombre es Death the kid" - dijo mientras levantaba la mano de maka hasta que tocaron sus labios con un delicado toque - "encantado" - dijo volviendo a sonreír y soltando su mano. Maka sintió arder su rostro después de que él hiciera eso, quedo totalmente sorprendida por lo que kid acababa de hacer - "¿que?" - dijo al ver el rostro rojo y sorprendido de maka - "¿no es así como antiguamente la gente se saludaba?" - dijo con un tono inocente lo que hizo que maka volviera ponerse roja **_"¿se está burlando de mi? no...siento la sensación que no es así...sus ojos...me miran de una forma distinta al de los demás"_**

* * *

><p><strong>ok! acepto tomatazos por haberme demorado en subir este capitulo, pero espero que le haya gustado.<strong>

**la verdad es que la parte de la fiesta la iba a escribir para el proximo capitulo, pero como me habia demorado mucho en subir el capitulo decidí agregarlo a este ya que era lo más justo ya que aparece el reencuentro de kid con maka! xD...bueno, y ¿que les parecio?**

**Reviews!  
><strong>

**Rock and Roll of Death**


	4. ¿Observados por quien?

Maka simplemente no lo podía creer, el chico más popular de su escuela estaba siendo lindo con ella. Maka aun tenía la cara roja por lo que kid le había dicho y porque aun no soltaba su mano.

"s-será m-mejor que me v-vaya" – dijo maka nerviosa soltándose de kid y alejándose hacia la salida. Todos seguían en silencio viendo como maka se iba mientras que kid seguía ahí parado.

"y que están mirando!" – les grito autoritario y todos se dieron media vuelta obedeciendo nerviosos _**"no dejare que esta oportunidad escape, tengo que saber quien es ella en realidad…maka albarn" **_pensó mientras fue detrás de ella– "espera!" – grito tomándole el brazo – "por favor no te vayas..."

"pero como quieres que me quede si estoy…así vestida"

"dime quien te dijo que tenias que venir así…quien te jugo esa broma?" – dijo mirándola serio provocando a maka que se viera invadida por esos ojos dorados.

"n-nadie en especial…no importa" – dijo tratando de esquivar sus ojos.

"creo perfectamente quien tendría la mente tan infantil de hacer esto; y si, importa" – dijo serio tomándola nuevamente de la mano y llevándola nuevamente al interior de la casa entre la multitud. Maka por primera vez en su vida sintió que alguien se preocupaba por ella, a pesar de que no la conocía. La gente ya no se preocupaba de maka y su disfraz, o por lo menos fingían no estarlo por miedo a kid, el chico más popular y con más dinero de toda la escuela – "con que aquí estas, rosalie" – dijo en tono de falsa gracia.

"k-kid-sama! q-que sorpresa, e-es una gran fiesta…ADIOS!" – dijo tratando de escapar pero kid le tomo el brazo.

"no te iras fácilmente, tu fuiste quien le dijo a maka que se vistiera así?" – dijo calmado pero su rostro se mostraba serio.

"b-bueno, no exactamente de un traje de la colonia….pero…."

"discúlpate con ella, ahora" – dijo esta vez un tono más duro.

"p-pero kid-sama…."

"ahora! Y deja de llamarme así" – Rosalie soltó un suspiro y miro con enfado y envidia a maka.

"perdón" – dijo enfadada y maka solo asintió nerviosamente ante la mirada de rosalie.

"bien, ahora quiero que le prestes un vestido a maka" – dijo kid como si nada.

"QUEEEEE? Pero si lo estoy usando!" – grito ante kid.

"no mientas rosalie, llevas apenas una hora aquí y te he visto como con dos vestidos distintos"

"Así que te estabas fijando en mi" – dijo ahora coqueta con una mirada picara hacia kid, quien ya comenzaba a enfadarse.

"no cambies el tema!" – dijo ya enfadado pero sintió que alguien tiraba de su camisa, al darse vuelta se encontró con la mirada inocente de maka.

"k-kid-kun, no tienes que hacer eso…yo simplemente me iré, pero muchas gracias por lo que has hecho"

"pero ella en serio tiene dos vestidos! Además no creo que le moleste, o si?" – dijo mirándola desafiante.

"n-no para n-nada…ten!" – dijo pasándole a maka un vestido blanco – "pero no creo que le quede tan bonito como a mi, además puede que le quede grande del busto" – dijo apuntándola haciendo que maka se tapara con sus brazos su pequeño busto y poniéndose muy roja. Pero kid se alejó del lugar tomando a maka por el hombro sin decir nada. La llevo al baño y espero afuera que saliera, maka supo que kid tenia el control sobre los otros, y eso le daba un poco de miedo _**"quizás es un manipulador…quizás es como los demás… ¿qué es lo que debería hacer?" **_

Kid estaba todo nervioso, y cuando estaba nervioso se ponía más frio y distante de lo normal, él quería conocerla a fondo pero no quería que ella pensara que él no era acogedor o por el contrario, que pensará que él era un psicópata acosador _**"no se tratar a las mujeres..."**_ pensó un tanto triste pero luego maka salió del baño y kid sintió como el mundo giraba, se sintió perdido y en sus mejillas se pudieron notar como se ponían cada vez más rojas _**"que linda….se ve…perfecta" **_maka lucía un vestido blanco ajustado , pero no exageradamente corto, el cual se amarraba al cuello y se dejo suelto el cabello.

"t-te vez muy bien"- dijo algo nervioso mientras trataba de ser caballero – "y no se nota que del busto te quede grade…." – pero luego se callo en seco _**"idiota idiota idiota idiota" **_pensó mientras que maka abrió la boca de par en par asombrada de lo que dijo mientras se tapaba avergonzada - "q-quiero decir…q-que se te ven bien así como son…no! es decir…eh te ves bien en general….yo….no…e.h…." pero antes de que se le ocurriera algo inteligente que decir maka lo golpeo con mucha fuerza en la cabeza con un libro y se fue enfadada a buscar algo para beber _**"de donde saco ese libro!? …ella me trata distinto en comparación a los demás…"**_

Maka se encontraba bebiendo algo aun enfadada pero se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo golpeado _**"no debería sentirme culpable, él se lo busco, aun que fuera el rey de Inglaterra habría hecho lo mismo" **_se dijo a si misma cuando nuevamente se topo con la mirada culpable de kid.

"y-yo realmente lo siento…POR FAVOR NO PIENSES QUE SOY UN PSICOPATA ACOSADOR!"

Maka lo miro perpleja un par de segundos y luego no aguantó más y comenzó a reírse dejando a kid con la boca abierta sin entender nada de nada – "jajaja está bien jajaja te perdono jajaja"

"de…de que te ríes? " – pregunto mirándola serio.

"tienes unas expresiones muy divertidas kid-kun jajaja"

"no me parece chistoso ¬¬ hablo en serio" – dijo volviéndose más serio.

"no me mires con esa cara, tú fuiste quien no fue cortes hace un rato" – dijo maka desviando la mirada. Kid al escuchar esto agacho la mirada resignado.

"tienes razón…perdóname de nuevo…"

"tranquilo jaja la verdad es que…has sido muy amable en general…gracias" – dijo sonriendo haciendo que kid quedara mirándola con las mejillas rojas.

Se sentaron en un sillón cerca de la pista de baile y conversaron alrededor de dos horas sobre su vida e intereses, kid se sorprendió al saber que ella era sólo un curso más bajo que él y de lo inteligente que era, y maka se sorprendió al ver que kid no era un interesado como los demás chicos de la escuela y que le gustaba mucho leer como a ella. Luego de hablar por tano tiempo hubo un momento de silencio, y ambos se quedaron viendo la pista de baile.

"te gustaría bailar maka?" – pregunto kid estirándole su mano.

"c-claro" – dijo nerviosa maka poniendo su mano sobre la de kid. Maka aun no sabía si los nervios que sentía eran porque le estaba gustado kid o por si realmente le incomodaba hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Mientras tanto, desde la otra esquina del salón, había alguien quien no despegaba la vista de ellos y no paraba de escribir en una pequeña libreta.

Kid sorprendentemente invito a bailar a maka justo cuando comenzaba un lento (no es nada de tonto el niño) _**"cuando estoy con maka me siento….diferente…quiero protegerla en todo momento" **_kid tomo de la cintura a maka y comenzó a moverse pero a maka le costaba seguirlo ya que no era muy buena bailando. Kid le dio una vuelta y cuando sus miradas se reencontraron se quedaron estáticos en la pista de baile y kid, quien no pudo resistir mas, empezó lentamente a acercarse a maka, quien estaba del toda paralizada, no sabía bien que es lo que debía hacer y por sobre todo, si es lo que ella quería hacer. Pero de pronto kid fue interrumpido cuando un chico de cabello castaño le tomo el brazo.

" te puedo hacer una pregunta?" – dijo el chico.

"que es lo que quieres?" – dijo molesto kid al ser interrumpido por ese extraño, el cual a kid le llamo la atención sus ojos rojos color sangre.

"cuál es el deber de un shinigami?"

"qué?" – dijo extrañada maka.

"creo que has bebido mucho alcohol por hoy" – dijo extrañado kid, pero la palabra shinigami le quedo retumbando la cabeza, tanto que le empezó a doler.

"lo siento, me eh equivocado" – dijo el muchacho y se marcho rápidamente.

"kid-kun…ese chico…me dio miedo" – dijo maka mirando en dirección a donde se había ido el extraño.

"s-si…como si su presencia fuera incomoda…ah!" – dijo luego de quejarse por el dolor de cabeza, la pregunta del muchacho retumbaba dentro de él _**"es que acaso tengo que saber la respuesta a eso?!" **_se dijo a si mismo mientras caía de rodillas afirmándose la frente.

"kid-kun! Estas bién? Que te hizo?!" – preguntaba preocupada maka.

"s-solo me está doliendo la cabeza…n-no te p-preocupes….ahh!" – grito fuerte al final hasta perder la conciencia.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Un chico de cabello castaño se aleja a toda prisa de la gran cuidad de Londres hasta llegar a un bosque. Al adentrarse en el, pudo apreciar una pequeña carpa escondida en medio del bosque, el cual él mismo había construido. Entro despacio a la carpa y dentro de ella se encontraba una pequeña niña de un cabello un poco más claro que el de él, con facciones perfectas y con ojos tan rojos como los del chico, pero ella no se encontraba nada de bien.

"d-dame tu i-informe" – exigió débil la niña.

"al parecer nuestro objetivos están juntos" – dijo serio el chico sacando su libreta.

"E-esto será m-más fácil de lo que p-pensaba"

"pero al parecer…tu teoría era cierta…creo que no recuerdan quienes son"

"tsk…y y-yo que lo único q-que quiero es irme de esta pocilga de mundo…"

"tienes que mejorar primero…luego los enfrentaremos…descansa" – dijo el chico poniendo su mano encima de su frente provocando una sonrisa en la pequeña y "frágil" niña.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Volví! Tuve problemas existenciales y no me sentía capaz de escribir ninguna de mis historias :( espero puedan perdonarme, les prometo que ahora si continuare escribiendo y por sobre todo espero que les haya gustado este capítulo (los que leen mi otra historia les diré que no se preocupen, también estoy escribiendo esos capítulos) ah! otra cosa para los que leen mi otra historia xd quizás se hayan dado cuenta quien "apareció" en este capitulo (puse "apareció" porque salio muy poco y no se describe muy bien aun) y si no se dieron cuenta, lo sabrán el próximo capitulo.**

**Muy bien, me despido y de nuevo pido mil disculpas por el abandono de la historia.**

**Rock and Roll of Death**


	5. allanamiento

Kid abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo notar que estaba acostado en su cama, aun con el traje de la fiesta, pero ahora todo le parecía confuso _**"¿cuál es el deber de un shinigami?" **_esa pregunta no se le salía de la cabeza provocándole un dolor en el pecho, por alguna razón tenía que saber el significado de aquello _**"pero los shinigamis no existen…¿le estaré dando mucha importancia a eso? Seguramente ese chico estaba borracho…" **_pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando vio a su padre entrar a la habitación.

"te encuentras bien kid-kun?" – pregunto su padre con una dulce voz.

"s-si…¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"pues estaba en el laboratorio cuando una chica me llama y me dice que estabas inconsciente… así que vine a verte lo más rápido que pude!" – esto último lo dijo con mucha alegría.

"n-no recuerdo mucho que paso, solo sé que me desmaye" – mintió kid ya que no quería comentar el extraño suceso con el chico de cabello castaño, era algo que prefería no comentar con otras personas – "y maka?"

"te refieres a la chica del vestido blanco?"

"esa!"

"pues ella fue quien me llamo, creo…al parecer se había quedado contigo hasta que yo llegue, se acaba de ir hace unos minutos. Se ve que es una linda chica kid-kun juju" – pero kid no lo tomo en cuenta, le sorprendía la ida que maka se haya quedado cuidando de él.

Luego de una larga discusión con su padre logro convencerlo de que no necesitaba ir a ver a un medico – "si tu lo dices…pero me llamas si en algún momento te sientes mal!" – kid lo miro divertido prometiéndole que si lo hará – "entonces…me ire de vuelta a trabajar, cuidate mucho!" – dijo esto último y se fue.

A los pocos segundos de ver a su padre salir, kid se levanto rápidamente dispuesto a ducharse. Una vez que ya estaba aseado recordó que quizás su casa estaría hecha un desastre, y por alguna razón eso le molestaba, pero al mismo tiempo no le resultaba un problema limpiar su casa. Pero se sorprendió al ver que todo estaba impecable, no había prácticamente nada que limpiar _**"habrá sido…maka?" **_estaba totalmente impactado, ahora no solo que haya cuidado de él, sino también que haya limpiado su hogar, además su casa no era de un tamaño normal que digamos, era difícil de mantener limpia. Kid era quien se encargaba de la limpieza siempre, nunca dejo que su padre contratara gente ya que creía que él era el único capaz de dejar la casa lo suficientemente limpia (lo consideraba una manía simple) _**"será mejor que vaya a su casa en la tarde ara agradecerle…a todo esto…¿Dónde vive?"**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maka abrio los ojos con dificultad al sentir el timbre de su departamento. Miro el reloj y vio que eran las 18:00 hrs, había dormido todo el día luego de irse de la casa de kid, llegando a su hogar a las 13:00 hrs _**"¿quién será?" **_se pregunto luego de levantarse con dificultad y, con mucho sueño, fue a abrir la puerta. Para su sorpresa kid estaba ahí, vestido de una manera muy formal.

"quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste…mi padre me dijo que te habías quedado cuidándome" – decía esto con las mejillas rojas al ver a maka con su pijama un tanto corto para lo fría que era la cuidad en la que vivía.

"n-no es nada…cualquiera habría hecho eso…" – dijo con modestia – "te encuentras mejor?"

"si, mucho mejor, gracias. Te quería preguntar…¿tu fuiste quien limpio mi casa?"

"e-etto…y-yo solo…"

"tranquila, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy por lo que has hecho por mi" – dijo esto inclinándose levemente _**"kid es muy formal..." **_pensó sorprendida maka un tanto nerviosa – "es por eso que quiero invitarte a cenar"

"eh?!" – exclamo sorprendida.

"hiciste mucho por mí, por eso ahora quiero hacer algo por ti, te invitare a cenar esta noche" – dijo sonriendo.

"y-yo nose…" – dijo un poco nerviosa, jamás la habían invitado a algo como eso.

"o prefieres hacer otra cosa?" – pregunto dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por complacer a maka.

"No! No! U-una cena e-estaría bien" – dijo nerviosa y luego se miro lo que traía puesto y grito fuertemente y cerró la puerta de un solo golpe dejando a kid sorprendido, al segundo maka volvió a abrir la puerta arrepentida e invito a kid a que la esperara en la sala de estar (living) mientras ella se arreglaba.

"qué bonito departamento" – escucho maka a kid desde la sala.

"g-gracias" – dijo nerviosa mientras buscaba que ponerse _**"mierda! No tengo nada formal! Y no puedo usar el vestido de Rosalie porque lo ensucie al limpiar la casa de kid….si mal no recuerdo mi madre tenía muchos vestidos, creo que aun hay algunos aquí…no es que me guste usar la ropa de mi madre, detesto tener que usar algo de alguien que odio…pero no tengo opción"**_

"y tus padres?" – pregunto kid a lo lejos al darse cuenta que maka estaba sola.

"la verdad es que vivo sola" – dijo mientras se daba los últimos retoques.

"l-lo siento"

"no te preocupes" – dijo cuando se dirijio junto a kid ya lista – "te explicare mientras comemos"

Al igual que la noche pasada kid sintió com el mundo giraba al ver a maka vestida con un simple pero muy bonito vesido de color negro. Se quedo observándola y luego volvió a reaccionar.

"ah! e-eh vamos?"

"si" – dijo sonriendo maka.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ambos reían fuertemente mientras se devolvían al departamento de maka – "ah! Antes que se me olvide" – empezó kid – "como hiciste anoche para sacar a toda esa gente de mi casa?" – pregunto curioso, pero lo primero que escucho fue nuevamente la risa de maka.

"es que no lo recuerdas? Después de que te desmayaste pasaron unos segundo y volviste a despertar"

"ah si? No lo recuerdo…"

"si! Y comenzaste a gritar algo de que tu casa no era simétrica y los echaste a todos, y luego volviste a desmayarte"

"que extraño…" – dijo kid pensativo y avergonzado, y luego maka volvió a reír fuertemente. Kid dejo de preocuparse al escuchar la risa de maka, lo hacía feliz verla feliz.

"lo pase muy bien kid, la cena estuvo deliciosa…y gracias por llevarme al cine" – dijo esto último un poco avergonzada – "la próxima vez te ayudare a pagar" – dijo al detenerse al frente de su edificio.

"pero que dices, si yo fui quien te invito, no te preocupes. Ahora, déjame acompañarte hasta tu puerta, no sería un caballero si no lo hiciera" – después de decir esto maka acepto con las mejillas rojas.

Cuando estaban subiendo las escaleras a maka se le vino una pregunta a la mente – "¿cómo supiste donde vivía?"

"bueno…busque información de nuestra escuela" – dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"que miedo ¬¬" – dijo esto y luego se detuvo en seco al ver que la puerta de su departamento estaba abierta de par en par.

"cerraste bien antes de salir?" – pregunto kid preocupado.

"si…estoy segura…"

"…iré a ver que todo esté en orden" – después de decir esto entro al pequeño departamento a ver que no hubiera nadie extraño.

"te cuidado…" – dijo maka, espero un rato y decidió entrar – "kid…estas bien?"

"si, revise el departamento completo y no hay nadie, al parecer no robaron nada…es muy extraño" – dijo kid meditando. A maka le dio miedo la idea de que alguien pudiera entrar a su hogar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ambos sintieron la puerta principal cerrarse y vieron que quien la había cerrado era un chico alto de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos rojos.

"el chico de la fiesta!" – dijo kid al recordar que él había sido quien le había planteado esa extraña pregunta. Tomo a maka de la mano y la empujo hasta dejarla atrás de su espalda, como medio de protección – "que es lo que quieres?!"

"que es lo que queremos…" – la voz que se escucho esta vez provenía de atrás de maka, en la sala de estar, y era una dulce pero sería voz, la de una chica **"pero si revise el departamento completo! Como entraron!?" **pensó afligido kid mirando ahora a la bajita niña de cabello castaño claro, ojos rojos igual a los del otro chico y extrañamente estaba descalza.

"que es lo que quieren?! Si lo que buscan es dinero yo se los puedo dar, pero por favor no la involucren a ella!" – después de decir esto el chico soltó una risa mientras que la pequeña chica parecía más frustrada que divertida.

"te lo dije, si recordaran quienes son ellos nos habrían atacado al detectar nuestras _almas, _parece que nos quedaremos por más tiempo"

"que mierda…yo no quiero quedarme aquí…"

"que es lo que está pasando!" – grito maka – "no han respondido!"

"que molestos…soy Katheryne Follet y me contrataron para buscarlos a ustedes y llevármelos a donde realmente pertenecen"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**bueno, que les pareció? los que leen mi otra historia sabrán quien es katheryne (para los que no, ella es un personaje inventado por mi, el acompañante de esta también es un personaje inventado por mi) si quieren saber mas sobre ella esta todo mas especifico en la historia "bajo el encanto de unas plumas blancas"(aconsejo que lo lean porque entenderán el porque aparece en esta historia también, digo yo...) en fin! espero que les haya gustado, cual quier duda que tengan no duden en consultarme!  
><strong>

**adios!**

**Rock and Roll of Death**


	6. ¿quienes son?

"que molestos…soy Katheryne Follet y me contrataron para buscarlos a ustedes y llevármelos a donde realmente pertenecen" – dijo la pequeña mirándolos seriamente – "él es mi arma, Alphonse Schmidt" – dijo apuntando al castaño.

"díganme Al" – dijo con una gran sonrisa, a diferencia de la otra.

"entonces…son secuestradores?" – dijo maka preocupada haciendo que katheryne soltara un suspiro.

"se supone que tu eres la inteligente" – dijo decepcionada – "escuchen bien, porque no volveré a repetirlo, ustedes no pertenecen a este mundo. Fueron expulsados de su mundo original por el portal de una bruja, perdiendo la memoria. El shinigami de su mundo me contrato para buscarlos y así traerlos de vuelta"

"…estas drogada o algo?" – dijo kid mirándola con sospecha haciendo que Alphonse riera fuertemente hasta que vio a su compañera mirándolo con odio.

"no…en el mundo que ustedes realmente pertenecen está gobernado por shinigami-sama, quien protege el orden del mundo. Y creo una escuela llamada shibusen, en la cual técnicos y armas estudian para poder ayudar a shinigami-sama capturando almas de demonios" – tanto kid como maka sintió una punzada en el pecho, de alguna manera sentían que lo que decía aquella extraña era cierto, pero ninguno quiso admitirlo.

"¿Cómo…como sabremos que lo que dices es verdad? Dices que perdimos la memoria…¿nosotros te conocemos?" – pregunto maka indecisa.

"no" – dijo tajantemente la pequeña – "no nos conocen"

"la verdad es que nosotros también somos de otro mundo, desde nuestro mundo nos llego una petición de búsqueda que provenía de su mundo, el verdadero. Sé que suena complicado jeje" – dijo alegre Alphonse.

"y como quieren que confiemos en ustedes?! Yo tengo el recuerdo que estado viviendo aquí todo este tiempo, y llegan ustedes diciendo que no es verdad…y además dicen que nunca nos conocimos? Llamare a la policía…están locos" – dijo kid enojado dirigiéndose al teléfono de maka.

"quieres pruebas? Aquí tienes tus pruebas mocoso…" – dijo fría pero con una sonrisa traviesa – "Al!" – kid y maka quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que el chico salto sobre sus cabezas brillando de un color azul y transformándose en una Zanbatou, quedando justo en la mano de katheryne. La espada era mucho más grande que ella, lo que hacía que se viera un tanto extraño que una chica tan pequeña usara ese tipo de arma que a la visa de ellos se veía muy pesada, pero ella lo cargaba como si nada – "realmente extrañaba llamarte así…mocoso"

"no…n-no puede ser…cuando dijiste técnicos y armas…nunca pensé que las armas…f-fueran humanas también…" – dijo kid sin despegar la vista de la zanbatou.

"nosotros no somos mentirosos" – dijo Alphonse riéndose causando sorpresa por parte de maka y kid _**"puede hablar!"**_ pensaron ambos trayéndole gracia también a la chica, la cual tenía un extraño tatuaje en la frente, una línea horizontal.

"pero déjenme advertirles algo…tienen un plazo de un mes para recordar quienes son…si ya ha pasado un mes y ustedes aun no recuerdan nada, me los llevare de igual forma, aun que sea a la fuerza…no importa si no quieren, si no me creen, NO ME IMPORTA…no pienso quedarme más tiempo en este basurero…" – dijo katheryne con una cara amenazante _**"el único problema de que recuperen la memoria seria cuando "vean" nuestras almas…aun que maka fuera la primera en notarlo no me preocupa…pero kid…es un caso distinto…" **_pensó katheryn analizando la situación mientras que Alphonse volvía a su forma humana.

"bien! Ya es bastante tarde para ellos, deberíamos irnos kathy-chan" – dijo Al mirando con una sonrisa a su técnico.

"ehh? Yo quiero comenzar con la terapia ahora…" – dijo con cierto sarcasmo y con una sonrisa burlona.

"no no no, ellos tienen que dormir" – dijo Al mientras empujaba a su compañera hacia la ventana – "nos vemos mañana! Adiós maka! Kid!" – dijo alegre luego de lanzarse por la ventana haciendo que maka lanzara un grito ahogado y que kid terminara con la boca abierta _**"jamás les dijimos nuestros nombres…" **_pensó maka.

"una cosa más…mocoso" – dijo katheryne mientras tenía un pie fuera de la ventana – "será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa pronto…tu padre te está esperando, debe de estar muy preocupado…" – dijo luego de mostrarle una sonrisa tenebrosa, y se lanzó por la ventana al igual como lo hizo su compañero.

Maka y kid no se movieron luego de que esos dos salieran por la ventana _**"que es lo que realmente acaba de pasar?" **_ Pensó kid mirando la ventana por la cual habían saltado esos dos nuevos personajes desde el quinto piso.

"¿p-por qué conoce a tu padre?" – pregunto finalmente maka por lo último que había dicho katheryne.

"n-no lo sé…pero está mal…mi padre hoy no volvía a la casa…" – dijo preocupado, no sabía que es lo que debía hacer ahora pero prefirió pedirle el teléfono a maka para confirmar si lo que había dicho la extraña niña era cierto.

"KID-KUN! ¿Dónde estás? Estaba muy preocupado…" – kid quedo helado al escuchar a su padre – "kid-kun? ¿Estás bien?" – pregunto su padre al ver que su hijo no contestaba.

"a-ahh si! Estoy bien, salí con una amiga…" – dijo nervioso _**"como…¿Cómo es que ella sabía que mi padre estaba esperándome?!"**_.

"Así que eso es lo que haces cuando no estoy…te juntas con chicas en las noches…."

"PADRE! NO MAL INTERPRETES LAS COSAS!" – dijo kid enojado y con vergüenza, mientras rezaba para que maka no haya escuchado lo que su padre había dicho.

"bueno! Bueno! Me alegro que estés bien…por favor no llegues muy tarde a la casa" – dijo su padre despidiéndose.

"padre! Quisiera preguntarte algo antes" – dijo kid a tiempo – "mi amiga puede quedarse con nosotros esta noche? No tiene donde quedarse…" – pregunto kid mientras maka trato de objetar algo pero él alcanzo a taparle la boca antes de que dijera algo.

"m…si ese es el caso…está bien! Esta noche dormiré con tapones para los oídos!" – dijo riéndose luego de cortarle, mientras que kid le gritaba enojado por haber, nuevamente, mal interpretado las cosas.

"si será…" – dijo kid, pero luego recordó que tenía tapada a maka, por lo que la soltó.

"que fue eso?! ¿Cómo es eso que no tengo donde quedarme?" – dijo enfrentándose a kid mientras ponía sus muñecas en su cadera en señal de enfado y pregunta.

"¿crees que te voy a dejar sola después de lo que paso? Oh no…tu vienes conmigo"

"pero…" – maka se quedo callada después de decir eso, realmente no sabía cómo responder a eso, kid tenía razón, y en el fondo tenía miedo de que esos extraños seres volvieran a aparecer, aun no sabían si lo que decían era cierto o no.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando llegaron a la casa de kid, su padre los estaba esperando en el living tomando té y leyendo un libro. El señor Death había preparado una habitación especial para maka, luego de mostrársela se despidió de ellos y se fue a su propia habitación a dormir _**"no puedo creer lo parecidos que son kid con su padre…¿esos dos chicos tendrán razón? ¿realmente este no es nuestro mundo?" **_se pregunto maka pero luego sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por kid.

"pase lo que pase no dudes en llamarme, si esos dos aparecen…solo tienes que gritar, y yo estaré contigo lo más rápido posible!"

"está bien…eres muy sobreprotector"

"y tú no te estás tomando esto en serio" - dijo como reproche. Maka sintió como kid se alejaba hacia su habitación, y a lo lejos escucho como kid se despedía de ella.

Entro en la habitación que el padre de kid había preparado para ella y se acostó en la enorme cama. La verdad es que la casa de kid era totalmente distinta a su hogar y también, a pesar de que no lo demostró hace un rato, si estaba asustada por lo que ocurrió esa noche, no estaba segura si realmente si eran buenos o malos, pero de una cosa si estaba segura, ellos no eran humanos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

A la mañana siguiente kid se levanto temprano como siempre, a las 8 para ser específicos, en la noche no podía olvidar lo que sucedió con esos extraños seres, pero a pesar de eso, volvió a soñar con ese extraño túnel de colores el cual caía, pero con la diferencia que esta vez estaba tranquilo, no sentía la presión de que algo o alguien le faltaba _**"será que al estar maka en mi casa…me siento satisfecho? Es realmente ella a quien busco?" **_ pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio que encima del mueble de la cocina encontró una nota que decía :

"_tuve que irme a trabajar más temprano de lo habitual, hubo una emergencia, nada grave de que preocuparse. El almuerzo está listo, solo tienes que calentarlo._

_Atiende bien a tu amiguita! Te quiere Papá"_

kid dio una pequeña sonrisa al leer la carta _**"seguramente cocino antes de que yo y maka llegáramos a casa" **_kid comenzó a preparar el desayuno hasta que vio maka entrar a la cocina, se sonrojo un poco al ver nuevamente a maka con pijama de verano.

"buenos días kid" – dijo con una sonrisa.

"buenos días maka, dormiste bien?" – pregunto kid sin despegar la vista del pan que se estaba preparando.

"si, muy bien, gracias por preguntar" – dijo sonriendo, ella se iba a preparar algo pero kid ya le tenía listo el desayuno – "eres muy atento kid" – kid se sintió un poco apenado al escucharla decir esto – "y tu padre?"

"salió a trabajar, tenía algo importante que hacer al parecer"

Kid comenzó a ordenar la cocina mientras que maka ocupaba el baño tomándose una ducha. Cuando kid pudo corroborar que todo estaba impecable sintió que el televisor se encendía en la sala de estar de al lado, se acerco para preguntarle a maka si necesitaba algo mas pero quedo helado al ver que en el sillón de la sala no se encontraba maka, y recoció el cabello castaño oscuro de la chica extraña de anoche.

"no vas a ofrecerme nada? Soy una invitada…" – dijo fría pero claramente burlándose de kid al sentir el miedo proveniente de él, le gustaba hacer sentir incomoda a la gente, por diversión claro.

"c-como entraste.."

"eso no importa…" – respondió fría sin despegar la vista de las noticias, estaban hablando de un posible asesino en serie que llevaba 15 muertos en un mes.

"claro que importa! Tengo alarmas en toda mi casa…y…"

"todas fáciles de evitar…realmente no vine para hablar de como evito tus sistemas de seguridad"

"pero…" – kid se detuvo inmediatamente, el miedo a esta desconocida hizo que se le olvidara algo importante – "MAKA!" – grito fuerte y se dirigió al segundo piso donde estaba el baño pero antes de llegar incluso a las escaleras escucho un fuerte grito _**"el otro tipo!" **_pero antes de seguir subiendo vio a maka correr por la escalera y ambos chocaron lo que provocando que terminaran en el suelo.

"m-maka estas bien?"

"s-si…AHH" – volvió a gritar al darse cuenta que ella estaba solo con toalla.

"te dije que no gritaras maka-chan" – dijo avergonzado Alphonse mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"que hacen los dos acá!" – grito maka mientras afirmaba su toalla.

" sufren algún tipo de problema para recordar? Les dije que necesito que recuerden quienes son…por eso estamos aquí, la terapia comenzara ahora"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**volvi! **me costo un poco subir el capitulo...pero por fin lo subí! **  
>agradezco a todas las personas que me han dejado algún reviews y espero a que sigan leyendo mi historia :) <strong>espero que les haya gustado! les prometo que se va a poner mas interesante de ahora en adelante!<strong>**

**nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**Rock and Roll of Death**


	7. la horrorosa terapia n 1

"y de que va a tratar esa _**terapia **_tuya?" – pregunto kid no muy convencido.

"ya que lo preguntas, la terapia va a estar dividida en 3 etapas. Vamos a comenzar con la primera…" – dijo katheryne sin expresión alguna.

"y…? no nos dijiste nada!" – dijo enojado kid, no iba aguantar por mucho tiempo la actitud de katheryne.

"ah? No les voy a contar de que va a tratar…es una sorpresa…" – la manera en que lo dijo hizo que a maka le diera escalofríos, mientras que Alphonse se rió por lo bajo (obviamente sabía de qué iba a tratar esa terapia).

"estamos listos para partir?" – pregunto Alphonse con cierta gracia.

"partir?! A donde nos vas a llevar?" – pregunto maka un poco preocupada.

"ya les dije que no les voy a contar nada" – katheryne tenía un rostro que mostraba que no estaba en lo más interesada o preocupada, y eso a kid le molestaba, la encontraba arrogante – "es hora de irnos"

"espera!" – grito maka – "aun no tengo ropa!" – ahora estaba roja luego de decir eso.

"te vistes y nos vamos" – dijo katheryne esta vez con un tono molesto.

Maka salió corriendo y fue directo a la habitación en la que se estaba alojando a buscar algo de ropa, todo lo estaba haciendo mecánicamente, pero en su cabeza pensaba en cosas distintas _**"tengo que buscar la forma de salir de aquí y buscar ayuda…¿pero cómo? No quiero dejar a kid solo con esos dos…pero es la única opción" **_después de estar ya vestida abrió la ventana cuidadosamente, como estaba en el primer piso no iba a ser un problema, pero si la escuchaban estaba perdida.

Kid estaba callado mirando a esos dos sujetos, él había notado que los ojos de ambos estaban de un color distinto al rojo intenso que vio ayer, los de katheryne eran de un simple castaño y los de Alphonse eran verdes. Se preguntaba si había visto mal ayer o que por culpa de la noche los vio de ese color. Por culpa de esos pensamientos no noto cuando katheryne desapareció de la habitación, luego se escucho que el timbre de la casa sonó.

"yo voy!" – dijo Alphonse como si esa fuera parte de su casa, kid estaba furioso pero sabía que ellos eran fuertes, aun no sabía cómo enfrentarlos, pero luego se dio cuenta que katheryne no estaba y se alarmo.

Alphonse abrió la puerta principal y, para sorpresa de kid, katheryne se encontraba ahí, y con maka inconsciente en sus brazos – "maka quería escapar" – dijo decepcionada katheryne. Kid estaba furioso al ver que se atrevieron a golpear a maka, pero antes que dijera algo Alphonse se quedo al frente de él mirándolo con su típica cara sonriente – "hazlo Al" – dijo katheryne y este simplemente toco el estomago de kid con el índice, pero ,aunque pareciera que fuera solo un simple toque, kid sintió como si hubiera sido golpeado con el puño, soltó un grito ahogado escupiendo un poco de saliva _**"¿cómo es posible que sean tan fuertes?" **_fue lo último que pensó kid mientras caía inconsciente al suelo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kid se sentía horriblemente mareado, con un fuerte dolor en el estomago. A pesar de que estaba despertando él no podía ver nada de nada. En un principio no estaba muy seguro del porque, ya que estaba muy adormecido y mareado, pero luego de un rato, cuando estaba recuperando la conciencia del todo, se dio cuenta que tenía una venda en los ojos, y no solo eso, también se pudo dar cuenta que alguien sujetaba de sus dos brazos haciendo imposible que pudiera soltarse.

"KID!" – escucho como maka gritaba no muy lejos de él, ella sonaba asustada, preocupada por él.

"malditos! Que nos van hacer?! A donde nos llevaron?!" – grito con furia kid mientras luchaba por librarse de Alphonse (supo que era él por sentir que quien lo afirmaba tenía unas manos bien grandes, claramente no debía de ser katheryne).

"tranquilos…todo es parte de la terapia" – dijo de lo más tranquila katheryne.

"son unos malditos secuestradores! Desde el principio nos mintieron…acepto que eso de volverse arma fue impresionante y creo que nunca sabré como lo hicieron…pero todo lo demás es mentira!" – grito kid en dirección donde suponía que estaba katheryne.

"tsk…no me gusta que me levantes la voz mocoso…como ya he dicho…no soy una mentirosa" – dijo katheryne y luego, sin que kid pudiera ver (obviamente), le hizo señas a Alphonse para que le quitara la venda a kid.

Cuando le quitaron la venda kid pudo darse cuenta que las cosas estaban mucho más complicadas de las que pensaba, comprendió porque maka se escuchaba tan afligida. Estaban en la punta del edificio más grande de europa, "the shard", que se encontraba ahí mismo en Londres y que aun no había sido inaugurado oficialmente. Un fuerte viento se sintió pasar entre los presentes, seguido de una leve llovizna. Katheryne tenía a afirmada a maka de los brazos al igual que Alphonse a kid. Maka junto a katheryne se encontraban peligrosamente cerca de la orilla mientras que kid y Alphonse se encontraban más al centro.

"lo primero que van a vivir será una terapia de shock…lo único que tienes que hacer es ir a buscar a maka, trata de alcanzarla mocoso" – luego de decir esto katheryne empujo a maka y esta callo edificio abajo, al instante katheryne y Alphonse desaparecieron delante de él. Kid no tuvo tiempo de pensar en algo cuerdo, lo único que se le vino a la mente fueron las palabras de katheryne _**"trata de alcanzarla" **_y, nuevamente sin pensarlo, se lanzo edificio abajo tras maka.

No tenía idea que hacer, sentía que su cuerpo se movía por sí solo, como si su cuerpo supiera lo que tenía que hacer. Comenzó a caer de forma vertical para así poder agarrar más velocidad en la caída y poder encontrarse con maka mucho más rápido, mientras que maka estaba cayendo horizontalmente, lo que retardaba un poco más la caída. Aunque kid sentía que no podía controlar su cuerpo estaba igualmente preocupado por alcanzar a maka, viendo su cara aterrorizada estirando su brazo para alcanzar la de él…su mente quedo en blanco un segundo… eso le era familiar, demasiado familiar, pero no solo para él, maka (por un segundo) su rostro se volvió serio y pensativo, y sin que ambos se dieran cuenta kid ya tenía a maka afirmada con su mano. La tomo por la cintura, estaban a unos pocos metros del suelo, y nuevamente sin quererlo, estiro su brazo derecho y de su mano salió un skate (patineta) mientras que a su alrededor (de la patineta) habían unas especie de cráneos de humo color negro que se asomaron y luego desaparecieron. Kid tomo la patineta y se subió arriba de ella con maka en sus brazos, sin tener idea de cómo sucedió, la patineta comenzó a mantenerse en el aire, a solo unos centímetros del suelo.

Kid estaba completamente pálido, no entendía que había sucedido, mientras que maka estaba con los ojos apretados y estaba abrazada a él fuertemente, pero estaban vivos. Lentamente la patineta toco el suelo, kid seguía sin entender.

"por un momento pensé que tendría que ir a rescatarlos… buen trabajo mocoso" – dijo katheryne en un tono parecido al estar feliz. Kid la miro de reojo, con unas ganas de vomitar inmensas, sentía que sus piernas les iba a fallar en cualquier momento, no entendía nada, comenzó a bajarse del skate lentamente aun afirmando a maka, estuvo a punto de caer pero katheryne lo sostuvo justo a tiempo. Kid sintió unas ganas gigantescas de gritarle en ese momento que dejara de tocarlo, pero la voz no le salía, estaba agotado física y mentalmente. Maka abrió los ojos lentamente, vio que kid la sostenía fuertemente y no la soltaba a pesar que katheryne lo estaba ayudando, ella tampoco entendía lo que sucedia pero de lo que si estaba segura era que no iba a confiar en ese par jamás.

"lo lograste kid" – dijo Alphonse felicitándolo, lo único que logro con eso fue causarle mas confusión a kid junto con un gran dolor de cabeza. Se sentaron en la cuneta de la calle, mirando los autos pasar entremedio de esa llovisna.

"aun no recuerdas nada kid?" – pregunto katheryne sacando una pequeña libreta para anotar todas las observaciones.

"…v-voy a vomitar…" – fue lo único que dijo kid, pero aun que realmente sentía ganas de vomitar el no podía hacerlo, simplemente no salía. Katheryne soltó un bufido, como si se estuviera aguantado su risa.

"será mejor que no hables por ahora…pero si quiero que me escuches…"

"…n-no…no…n-no p-pienso escucharte…loca…" – dijo kid entre enojo y asco. Pero lo único que logro con eso fue una especie de carcajada de katheryne.

"recuerda que me importa una mierda si me creen o no JAJAJA que divertido eres…shinigami…" – esto último hizo que a kid le retumbara la cabeza de una forma muy dolorosa _**"porque?...porque esa palabra…s-shinigami…" **_kid comenzó a gritar de dolor afirmándose la cabeza fuertemente con sus manos.

"KID!" – grito maka con lagrimas en los ojos – "que le hicieron!?" – lloraba maka abrazándolo y tratando de consolarlo.

"vamos mocoso…necesito que recuerdes" – decía katheryne olvidando un detalle.

Kid gritaba fuertemente mientras maka lloraba con él tratando de tranquilizarlo. Sus gritos cesaron abruptamente cuando kid perdió la conciencia por segunda vez en esos días. Maka lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, como un intento de protección contra esos dos mounstros, ella no quería que katheryne lo tocara, tenía miedo. Mientras, el rostro de kid parecía como si sufriera, como si tuviera una pesadilla.

Luego de unos minutos volvió a abrir los ojos, lentamente, observo a su alrededor detenidamente, maka pudo darse cuenta que su mirada se veía mucho más fría y sería, no parecía el kid que ella conocía. Kid se quedo mirando detenidamente a katheryne y a Alphonse, katheryne sonreía, sabía que lo había logrado, pero se sorprendió a recibir un enorme puñetazo por parte de kid, el golpe la mando lejos hacia un callejón, dentro del callejón pudieron notar como unos ojos rojos aparecían como focos en la oscuridad.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**y? espero que les haya gustado este capitulo como a mi :)  
>muchisimas gracias a todos los que me dejan sus comentarios, realmente hacen que me den mas ánimos para continuar, gracias.<strong>

**nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

**Rock and Roll of Death**


	8. ¿intento de escape?

Kid se quedo mirando detenidamente a katheryne y a Alphonse, katheryne sonreía, sabía que lo había logrado, pero se sorprendió al recibir un enorme puñetazo por parte de kid, el golpe la mando lejos hacia un callejón, dentro del callejón pudieron notar como unos ojos rojos aparecían como focos en la oscuridad.

"…n-no entiendo que es lo que está pasando…pero lo único que sé es que no son humanos…no se atrevan a tocar a maka!" – grito kid con furia haciendo una extraña pose para maka. A su lado escucharon un enorme gruñido, como el de un animal salvaje, era Alphonse…quien ya no se veía tan amigable como de costumbre, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y mostraba sus colmillos afilados, kid había golpeado a su pareja.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y en el lugar en el que estaban no transitaba mucha gente, maka estaba muy asustada, no sabía qué hacer. Mientras que Alphonse comenzó a apretar fuertemente su puño mientras que su cuerpo se encorvaba, como si se estuviera preparando para saltar, pero a su lado (en un instante) apareció katheryne, apoyando su mano en la espalda de Alphonse.

"tranquilo Al…debes controlarte…estoy bien"

"e-el…el shinigami…se atrevió a tocarte…" – decía lento pero furioso Alphonse mientras que kid y maka no entendía mucho lo que sucedía.

"díganme que son ustedes!" – grito kid nuevamente sin dejar de hacer su pose del pecado. Pero lo que no sabía es que con solo dirigirse a ellos, hizo que a Alphonse se molestara más y se abalanzara hacia él. Cuando estaba casi encima de él, kid le lanzo una patada en el estomago lanzándolo lejos del lugar. Katheryne soltó un gruñido de odio en dirección a kid pero luego su rostro mostro confusión y se afirmo la cabeza con sus manos _**"contrólate contrólate contrólate contrólate contrólate contrólate contrólate contrólate" **_fue lo único que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Aprovechando la ocasión kid tomo a maka en brazos y salió corriendo del lugar, supo que los enemigos eran demasiados poderosos como para enfrentarlos solo.

"kid! desde cuando sabes luchar así?!" – pregunto maka sorprendida y asustada.

"desde siempre" – dijo frio sin dejar de correr. Maka aun lo veía distinto, pero familiar al mismo tiempo. Antes que maka pudiera preguntarle a kid a donde se dirigían, este fue empujado por Alphonse al suelo, comenzaron a forcejear mientras que maka trataba de sacara Alphonse de encima de kid, pero era inútil, ella sentía como si estuviera golpeando a un cemento puro. Sus manos comenzaron a arder mientras que Alphonse ni supo que maka estaba en su espalda golpeando sin descanso, pero sintió su presencia cuando ella comenzó a pedir ayuda, gritando en la calle. Alphonse se dio vuelta para darle un manotazo, pero justo llego katheryne y, tomando a maka en sus brazos, la alejó del lugar.

"quédate aquí y no interfieras, terminarías muerta" – fue lo único que dijo luego de volver a desaparecer.

En un callejón oscuro de Londres dos chicos forcejeaban en el suelo, pareciendo que Alphonse iba ganando. Trataba de darle mordisco a kid pero este trataba de alejarlo, luego llego katheryne y con una sola mano lo saco de encima de kid.

"YA BASTA AL!" – grito fuerte mostrando sus colmillos – "LLEVAS MUCHO TIEMPO SIENDO UN VAMPIRO…ES QUE AUN NO PUEDES CONTROLARTE?!" – Alphonse se había quedado quieto, pero no dejaba de gruñir.

"Así que es eso…son vampiros!" – grito kid, pero lo único que logro es que Alphonse gruñera más fuerte, parecía un felino apoyado en sus cuatro patas mostrando sus colmillos.

"podrías callarte mocoso! Así nunca se va a calmar" – le dijo molesta katheryne a kid, el no se había percatado hasta ese minuto que ella estaba enfrente de él en modo de protección. Pero kid no iba a confiar tan fácilmente.

"vamos Al…debes tener hambre…vámonos…si?" – dijo ahora en un tono que kid no se habría imaginado que katheryne podría tener, era dulzura. Se acerco lentamente a Alphonse y lo abrazo, este su rostro comenzó a relajarse hasta convertirse en sonrisa.

"s-si, debo tener hambre…perdóname kathy…perdón kid, espero que no vuelva a suceder, pero por favor…no vuelvas a golpear a mi kathy-chan" – a pesar que el resto lo dijo con calma y vergüenza, lo ultimo lo dijo mostrando sus colmillos aun con enfado.

"de que están hablando?! Son vampiros! NI CREAN QUE…!" – pero ya era tarde, ambos se habían marchado sin dejar rastro. Kid quedo confundido mirando en el lugar que se había alejado los dos vampiros _**"esto no puede estar pasando…" **_pensó kid, jamás había visto o si quiera creía que existían tales criaturas.

"kid! estás bien?!" – grito maka acercándose donde estaba este – "¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde están ellos?"

"yo…no lo sé…" – dijo decepcionado, maka vio en el rostro de kid preocupación, parecía como si estuviera pensando en algo – "debemos marcharnos…no volveré a confiar en esas…bestias…corremos peligro aquí"

"q-que…quieres decir?"

"cada uno armará una maleta…viajaremos fuera de la cuidad"

"QUE?! No podemos hacer eso! ¿qué pasará con nuestra escuela? ¿nuestras familias?" – comenzó a gritarle maka mientras una leve llovizna caía sobre ellos.

Pero kid no la escucho, se acerco a la calle por donde transitaban los vehículos y cuando vio un taxi hizo que se detuviera levantando su brazo. Maka, sin tener opción, se subió con él. Durante el viaje ninguno hablo nada, ambos se veían un poco cansados y confusos por la extraña situación de hace algunos momentos, pero kid, a pesar de aun estar confuso, no dejaba de pensar en las posibilidades que tenían de poder escapar o de cómo enfrentarse a tales criaturas. La idea de no poder ver sus almas le molestaba demasiado, pero por sobre todo, sentir esa aura maligna alrededor le aterraba. Maka se quedo mirándolo en silencio, noto que algo estaba pensando detenida y fríamente, ella también estaba asustada.

La primera parada fue en el departamento de maka, al bajarse del taxi kid le recordó que armara su maleta con las cosas más esenciales, la idea era viajar ligeros.

-"Volveré dentro de media hora, creo que estaremos a salvo durante esos minutos. No te preocupes, no te dejare" – dijo kid antes de que el auto partiera. Maka no logró ni quejarse si quiera cuando kid ya se había marchado.

Al entrar a su hogar ella estaba confusa, por un lado, no estaba del todo segura si era correcto abandonar la cuidad, pero por otro lado, no podía confiar en esos dos vampiros _**"no se han alimentado…eso fue lo que dijeron…"**_ maka pensaba que quizás todo era un plan para alimentarse de ellos, pero luego lo descartó. Ella aun no podía entender cómo fue que kid logro salvarla de esa caída _**"y si ellos dicen la verdad?"**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kid entró rápidamente a su casa y, en vez de armar bolsos con ropas, comenzó a buscar comida y objetos útiles como para poder sobrevivir a la intemperie, no planeaba quedarse en ningún tipo de hotel o departamento, estar en algún bosque quizás los ayudaría a esconderse mejor _**"malditos seres!" **_maldijo kid dentro de sí, aun que no lo pareciera, kid sentía que su cabeza le iba a explotar. Muchas cosas sucedieron en pocos minutos. Él ahora recordaba todo, TODO. Estaba asustado, no sabía cómo podría salir de aquel extraño mundo, pero por sobre todo, de cómo escapar y estar a salvo de aquellos chupa sangre _**"seguramente son ellos los responsables de las muertes que últimamente se han anunciado en las noticias de este mundo" **_pensó kid sin dejar de armar el bolso, pero una voz en su cabeza lo detuvo.

"_te equivocas, no somos asesinos"___– kid reconoció esa voz de inmediato _**"no puede ser! ¿cómo…?" **_ kid dio media vuelta y ahí estaba detrás de él, la pequeña katheryne. La vampira, aun teniendo los ojos color sangre, lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Kid se preparó para defenderse pero quedo en shock al ver a katheryne arrodillada completamente y con la frente pegada al suelo – "Por favor! Tienes que escucharme!" – kid, al verla así…no supo cómo reaccionar.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Y bueno, luego de mi extraña muerte, logré resucitar al tercer dí…al año en verdad O.o**

**PERDÓN! Al entrar a la universidad todo se volvió mucho más difícil, por culpa de eso y del cansancio, no tenía ganas de subir ningún capitulo quiero que sepan que siempre estuve pendiente de los mail que me llegaban sobre sus reviews, y me sorprendió muchísimo que les haya gustado tanto esta historia, me hizo muy feliz leerlos pero, como dije anteriormente, no tenía las fuerzas para poder continuar con el fic. Así que, justo hoy, luego de volver de mis vacaciones (fui al desierto de Atacama, un lugar en el que ustedes algún día tienen que visitar) me bajo la divina inspiración. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, intentaré subir más capítulos este mes antes de entrar a clases!**

**Adios y nos volveremos a ver en el siguiente cap **

**Rock and Roll of Death!**


End file.
